


What if

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gillovny, cutting room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rewritting the Cutting Room History.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if

“Nobody wants to hear that shit!” David says, hearing his band playing The X-Files theme.

His heart beats full speed, as he fidgets with the mike, trying in vain to pull himself together. Since the beginning of the concert, he has been a bit out, his mind only focused on what is about to happen. They had rehearsed a nice surprise for the fans earlier, but he has something very different in mind. But first thing first, he needs to breath, because if not, he is going to pass out and it would ruin everything.

“I want to hear that shit.” She says shyly, stepping on stage.

He takes a deep breath and a sip of whisky, before opening his arms and leaning his head down to welcome her kiss. At this point, he feels like he’s not in control of himself, and his mind starts to think too much. Did he drink too much during the show? He lost a lot of water tonight, he must smell bad! What if he had misinterpreted her signals, and upsets her? Maybe he should stick to the plan, and just sing a song with her, because he risks to lose everything tonight. Her, his career, and his dignity.

Fuck it, he says to himself. Let’s do it. “Gillian, Gillian Anderson.” He says, pointing in her direction, and making the crowd scream louder, if it was even possible. She seems happy, but nervous, and all he hopes, is that in a minute or two, she will be more nervous, but very very happy. She’s about to say the thing they rehearsed earlier, but he interrupts her. “Gillian, I know this wasn’t planned, but there’s something I wanna do, since you’re here.”

The crowd screams, and claps, but he tries to calm everybody down with his index finger over his mouth. “Can I have a moment of silence, please? This is going to be entertaining, believe me. Collin, can you play something nice?” He asks, turning to his pianist.

“This is not what we have rehearsed!” She exclaims, both for him and the crowd.

“I know, I know. Wait, wait a minute.” He says, as Collin starts to improvise a romantic piece of music. “Okay, here we go.”

“I have no idea! I swear!” She says with concerned look, as someone yelled “What the fuck is happening?” in the crowd.

“Gillian,” he starts, talking on his mike. “There’s a huge probability for you to hate me after what I’m about to do, but there’s also a huge probability for you to love me more, so I’m gonna do it, and we’ll see how it goes, okay?”

She looks at him, and then at the audience, with her eyes wide open, scared, and unable to say anything. She just nods, frowning her eyebrows.

“Gillian,” he starts again. “We know each other for more than twenty years, we had ups and downs, and I guess we’ve come to a pretty good place together now, right?”

She nods again, as the crowd is staring at them in a frightening and religious silence.

“So I guess, it’s the best place and time to tell everyone that I love you, Gillian Anderson.”

He isn’t sure, but he could swear someone just passed out in the audience, there’s people crying, others screaming, and Gillian has her two hands on her flushed cheeks, and he can see her eyes getting wet.

“Did you just say that?” She asks, in shock.

“Yeah, but that’s not all. Calm down guys, please.” He asks, trying in vain to get the silence back. “After all we’ve been through, I guess we had to end up together, and I have no doubt that it will last forever.”

Now she’s really crying, and fighting the urge to drink in his glass of whisky, even if she didn’t drink a single glass of alcohol for the last ten years.

“So, that’s the reason why,” He continues, slipping his hand inside the pocket of his jeans, and getting down on one knee. He pulls a small black box from his pocket, and opens it to reveal a glowing diamond ring. “Gillian Leigh Anderson, I’m asking you to marry me.”

She freezes, tears running on her cheeks. There’s a buzz in their heads preventing them from hearing anyone around us, and they enter their own bubble, the one where they feel comfortable in each others presence, no matter if they are in public or not. Something imperceptible passes between them, no one can see it, but it’s palpable, they communicate without saying anything. He tells her how much he loves her, that he is ready to make this big step with her, and he really wants her to say yes. She tells him that she is going to kill him as soon as they will be alone, but she couldn’t love him more, and she is grateful that she doesn’t have to sing.

A few seconds pass, and she hasn’t said anything yet. She needs to say something, to free him from this position, and stop this madness.

“Gill?” He asks, urging her to respond.

“I… I mean… Well… What the fuck, David!” she stutters.

“That’s not the good answer.”

“I know, but I… I don’t know what to say… I mean… Yes, yes, I want to marry you!” She finally answers, stepping towards him and closing the space between them.

He stands on his feet, a wide smile on his face, and puts a soft kiss on her lips before hugging her tenderly. After a few seconds, he lets her go and cups her face, wiping the tears over her cheeks with his thumbs. He mouths a sweet “I love you,” and takes her hand to place the ring on her finger.

“Wanna stay sing a little song?” He whispers in her ear, as she leans against him to hug him again.

She kisses him, cautious to remain as chaste as possible, and shakes her head no with a smile.

“Cheer up for my fiancé, Gillian Anderson!” He screams to the crowd, holding her hand until the very last moment as she walks on the stage to go out. She is in shock, shaking and confused, and she almost falls, thrusting against an amp. “Jeez, be careful!” He exclaims. “I might need you tonight.” He jokes, and she turns around to look at him, shaking her head, and disappears behind the stage.

“Okay, that has been done. How about another song, now?”


End file.
